


Only You - AU

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: This AU started off as just a random little angst idea I told to a friend last year.
Kudos: 2





	1. How Things Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on it here and there. I also wrote this out on my phone notepad, so I apologize for it being short or if there are any grammar/punctuation errors oo;/
> 
> If you spot any grammar or punctuation errors, please tell me and I will fix them.

▪Many years had passed after the orphan known as Chara disappeared, the small village had found peace once again. No one ever suspecting that on such a beautiful morning...they would be faced with such horror.

▪A large figure appeared from the misty forest surrounding both village and mountain, a small bundle lay limp within it's arms. The bustling people came to a deathly still as a creature only heard of from legends and wives tales...walked to the center of town. The creature held the parcel so delicately, as if it would break. The people's curiosity soon found horror at the site, there lying lifeless was the body of a child (Chara).

▪The village was in an uproar...how could this creature no this MONSTER be so vile as to kill such an innocent youth? Their sorrow over took their rational thoughts as the took after the beast, weapons in hand enticing it into battle.

▪The creature fled back to their nest, villagers giving chase until cornering it against the barrier. The elder mages giving the final blow as it's back was turned, something akin to a child's scream leaving it's maw as it crossed the barrier. Unbeknownst to the cheerful cries of the villagers, a mother wept in tears, as her mate consoled her, helpless to stop the pain that wracked their souls...

▪Questions arose after vanquishing the retreating creature. "Why would this creature appear after years of peace and prosperity?" "How did it slip through the barrier" and "Were there more beasts just waiting to prey upon more of their youth?"

▪The villagers and mages banded together as they built up their defenses and skills, all while working on a plan of vanquishing these foul beasts from the earth forever.


	2. The Beginning of the End

The humans having broken through the barrier surrounding Mt. Ebbot, waged a full on war with the unsuspecting creatures living below.

Fighting hard as he could alongside the royal army, The skeleton known as Sans tried his best to help monsters escape deathly blows with the use of his teleportation magic. Due to the fact of his 1hp, the queen pleaded for the young lad to keep to the rear of the battle and not to take any risks. Though a bit reluctant, the young skeleton tried his best to heed the queen's wish.

Unbeknownst to the youth was his baby brother known as Papyrus had followed him to the battlefield after hearing the commotion and screams. "S-sans..." the tiny cry making his soul freeze in place as the skelebaby tried crossing the dusted war zone.

Papyrus timidly made his away across the battlefield, towards the one person who told him to stay hidden until it was safe. "Die HELL SPAWN!" A human cried out as they brought down their sword above the skelebaby, "Huh...SANS!?" The youth pulled the child into his arms and teleported to safety, far from the battle and far from danger.

Somewhere just outside of Snowdin a blue burst of magic lights up the dark snow covered trees for a moment before fading. After calming down a bawling child, Sans scolded him for disobeying and following him into battle, "I need you to stay safe and if anything should happen...?" Papyrus replied softly, "Go straight to our secret base!"

Smiling down at his baby bro as he scooped the skelebaby into his arms and warped him to safety, "Now Papyrus, you need to stay here until it was safe." saying a last goodbye before teleporting back to the front lines to help defend their new home.

Unfortunately, he never realized he wouldn't make it back to his baby bro.

☆Meanwhile on the battlefield, the humans broke through the royal guards' defenses. Monster after monster, fell victim to the slaughter of friends and family alike. The eradication of monsters with no physical form, ghosts, were drained of their magic by the strong sorcerers and their very souls were imbued into their enemies weapons in order ☆

After the fighting had died down, the humans deeming the battle won...all that remained were piles upon piles of dust. The humans returned to their homes to celebrate their victory but were unaware of 1 sole survivor of the monster massacre.

The skelebaby known as Papyrus had cried himself to sleep after his brother left. A ghost of a whisper saying, "I love you Papyrus..." woke the young child with a start, "Sans!?" The memories of the days before flooded his mind. This let him decide to leave the hiding spot that Sans told him was safe.  
Papyrus couldn't understand why everything was so quiet, as even the echo flowers said not a word. Making his way to where Sans said they should meet if there were any trouble, "Sans NEVER breaks serious promises!" he reasoned with himself.

Unbeknownst to the child; he was the only survivor of a kingdom wide massacre and all the funny colored snow was indeed his friends he played with days before the attack.

Papyrus makes it to their little emergency fort where sans drilled the location into his head from days passed. "Sans!?" The skelebaby cries out but is only met with silence.  
In the center of the room lies Sans's signature hoodie laying atop a pile of strangely colored snow, the child being too young to fathom what this meant. "Why did Sans leave his hoodie here..." he paused while shaking the weird snow off, "Maybe it was too dangerous and he needed to leave behind a clue?" He slipped his big brother's hoodie and went off rather timidly to find his brother. Sans had to be out their somewhere right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors, no pun intended, please tell me and I'll fix them.


End file.
